Five Strange Nights
by Neyvahn
Summary: After the terrorist attack on the U.S. in 2022, Martin Beckham comes back home, having lost both his arm and his father. Unfortunately, he's only fighting a different war now. Flashbacks and nightmares keep him from fitting back into society, and every job he finds just can't handle his outbreaks. That is... until he finds Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. (Fem Animatronics x OC)
1. Bad Memories

"Good Morning America, This is Fox News 2023. David Cipralda here with Dr. Stenfriel, creator of the new generation animatronic. Dr. Stenfriel, is it true you and your colleagues in Bavaria, Germany have discovered how to create animatronics with their own conscience?" the reporter asked as he held the microphone next to a short, middle aged man in a white lab coat. The man, supposedly Stenfriel, placed himself next to the reporter. He wore a simple pair of black-rimmed glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose, and behind the pair of spectacles a pair of brown, aging eyes.

"It is true that ve have created a 'living animatronic,'" Stenfriel said with a heavy German accent. "Vis ze combination of fine tuned hardvare unt precisely programmed softvare, ve can almost create life itself. Of course, ze animatronic vill still need a veekly recharge and check up, but zey have now become so advanced zat it takes a keen eye to tell ze difference between zem and a human."

"Amazing! How did you figure it out?" the reporter asked.

"Humanity had already learned ze anatomy unt physiology of ze human body. Ve had ze key to life, ve just needed to put it together. Ze body functions because of organs zat create systems in ze body, such as ze circulatory and nervous system. Ve simply used ze blueprints of zose organ systems unt created our own artificial organ systems to use in ze animatronic. Some systems, however, set us back due to zeir immense complexity. Vone of zose systems vas ze nervous system. Ze brain and netvork of neurons zat make up ze system are so complex zat…"

The five year old TV recording continued to play in the apartment of Martin Beckham, who lay asleep on the couch. Still wearing a black t-shirt and ripped jeans, an arm draped over the side of the couch, it was obvious that Martin had been through a long night. The light of the TV illuminated the small two room apartment. Because of a few unpaid network fees, old recordings were all the TV played.

It was a few seconds from 11:00, and the outside world was wide awake. Martin, however, was still dead asleep. The alarm clock sitting on his bedside table struck 11:00, setting off a blaring wake up call. Martin stirred in his sleep.

* * *

**_oOo_**

**Change of POV**

The system alarms blared through my ears.

"The reactor's collapsing!" Trace shouted. "Come on, we need to get out of here!"

Par shook his head. "But we're five floors bel-"

"Doesn't matter!" Trace barked. "I'm not dying today!" I sprinted with the rest of SScARO 5 through the command center. Mack led the sprint with a M1028 tactical shotgun in hand, Snar close behind. Snar was our Assault Escort, and Mack our CQB Escort.

"Juggy, keep up!" Mack shouted.

"_You_ try toting a 35 pound turret!" I snapped, sprinting through the metal hallways. Beside me, our final member, the Specialist, slapped me on the back.

"Come on, Juggy," he said. "Shut up and conserve your energy!"

_Crash!_

"AAH-" _Crrack! _

"MACK!"

"Shit! Move right! Move right!" Par barked. I heard an unsettling rumble from the building, groaning to fall in.

"The ceiling's not gonna hold!" I yelled. "We need to-"

_Boom!_

The ceiling collapsed on top of us, crushing Trace and Snar. Par ran through another doorway, only to get sliced in half by a collapsing security checkpoint. I watched in horror as both of his bloody halves fell to the floor.

"Juggy!" the Specialist screamed. "Through here-"

_Crrunch_

"DAD!"

I woke up screaming. Sweat dripped down my forehead as my throat closed in on itself. I coughed harshly and nearly fell onto the floor. It was the same damn dream. Still caught in fright, the alarm clock screamed at me, so I slammed my hand on top of it. The room went silent once again, all except for the sound of my hyperventilation.

"B-brea… breathe… breathe…"

I fell off the bed and knelt on the floor, grasping my knees in my hands. The sensation of my hand on my right knee was different. It almost felt like my hand was artificial. I looked down at it. White 3D printed components bent and pivoted where my right hand should have been. A prosthetic arm. I sighed.

It's been a year since the attack at Seattle. In 2022, I was sent with Team 5 of the Special Scout and Reconnaissance Operatives to defend a nuclear plant just east of the city. ISIS forces fought their way into the complex then triggered a meltdown, and SScARO 5 just happened to be in the middle of it all. We made our way down to the control room five floors below ground, only for the reactor to go critical.

It all collapsed on top of us and everyone died. All except for me. Debris fell on top of us, crushing each one of my teammates. Everyone I had worked with for six years… including Mex, my Specialist and my father. My dad Andrew Beckham, AKA Mex, was a hardcore marine for more than sixteen years, serving more than ten before I was even born. To think it would have ended so abruptly, it's still an absolute shock.

In the meltdown, falling debris caught me by the arm and ripped it from the rest of my body. I was buried under there for hours on end.

I'm surprised I didn't bleed out. Hell, my entire arm had been severed, but even then, I wasn't dead. I was fuckin' close to it, though. Reports from the attack say that when rescue teams found me, my stump had been covered with a thick scab. More than five people said that it looked like reptile scales, but they were just exaggerating.

I picked myself off of the floor and popped my knuckles. It was really getting to me lately. I guess it's just finally settling in, the horrid event was becoming history in my mind. I opened the closet, pulled out a dark green duffel bag, and unzipped it. Inside the bag was a few rolls of athletic tape and gauze, two changes of board shorts, three tank tops, a clean change of casual clothes, a thermos, a small first-aid kit… and a picture of my father. He had short gray hair, like any old veteran, and his eyes were wrinkled at the corners. He looked like anyone would imagine a military veteran. Come to think of it, I'm not sure if there's one thing about him that really stood out to me, not physically at least.

I pulled out a pair of board shorts and a tank top, then zipped the bag shut, slipping out of the shirt I had on before and changing into the clothes from the bag.

A small ring came from my apartment door. I quickly jumped into the board shorts and walked to the door. A neighbor from the floor below me must have heard the racket I was making. It's not exactly unusual, considering my being here for a year. I pressed the "view" button, showing me a live feedback of the person behind my door. Standing on my doormat was a young woman, barely into her 20's. She was around 5'7" with a slim figure and rich chocolate irises coloring worried eyes.

"Martin, are you in there?" she called through the door. I exhaled. Next to the view button was a green button; the open button. I pressed it, sliding the door to reveal her. She was wearing a simple, powder blue sleep dress that fit comfortably around her form. It had detached sleeves and leggings of the same color. The dress was probably a recent release of the thermal wear in the market. My eyes moved up to her black hair sprawling over her shoulders in a mass of curls. She swept the bangs out of her eyes.

I sighed once again. "Hey Liz."

She shifted her weight onto her left foot and rested her hands on her hips. "'Hey?' What was that crash? What did you do?" She leaned forward and glared at me.

"It was nothing," I lied. Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing?… A few days ago, a burglar jumped out your second-floor window, delirious and screaming bloody murder!"

"He probably hit his head on something."

"His right knee was bent backwards!"

"He probably hit his knee on something."

Liz huffed in irritation, blowing a lock of long black hair out of her face. "Martin, do you need help with something?" she asked irritated.

I shook my head. "No."

"Well, you refused my help when you were moving in, and you avoided me when your car wouldn't start!" Liz hopped onto her tiptoes, looking me in the eyes with skepticality. "Is there something wrong with you?"

"Liz, really, I'm fine," I insisted. "Look, I just fell off my bed okay?"

"Okay," Liz grumbled. "Then what was with the screaming?"

I took a calming breath, and pointed at my right arm, the prosthetic one. "PTSD..." Liz looked at it, then her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry," she whimpered. "I forgot that you-."

I held my hand up and stopped her, chuckling with remorse. "Don't worry about it. Happens all the time." The quiet sound of footsteps on metal stairs came from below, climbing up. A tall man turned the corner and walked on the flight of stairs towards us. His head was shaved clean, revealing a small tattoo on the right side of his head. He was around 6'3", my height. With a heavy build, scarred skin, and military fatigues, it was easy to tell that he was a marine. More specifically, he was my team coordinator, Karter McAllen.

"Morning Juggy," he greeted, also turning to Liz and nodding his head. "Miss Whenney."

"Morning Karter. Did you find anything?" I asked.

Karter shook his head. "No, nothing yet." He folded his arms in frustration. "Who knew it would be so hard to find a job opening?"

"Huh, bummer-"

"Wait," Liz interrupted. "You're looking for a job?"

"No, Martin is."

Liz turned to me with a look of surprise on her face. "What? I thought you already had a job as a janitor at the high school."

"Well…" I said, scratching the back of my head. "Let's just say that I'm lucky I didn't get charged for assault against a minor. I try to help one person…" I grumbled.

"So what now?" Karter asked.

Unsure, I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, go to Toro's for a little. Now that I don't have a job, I'm scotch free... Give me a second, I'll be right back." I walked back into my apartment and grabbed the duffel bag, as well as slipped on a pair of flip-flops. "Hey Karter, can you give me a ride?"

"Sure thing," he said with a thumbs up. "I'll meet you downstairs." The bulky tank of a marine walked back down the stairs, leaving me with Liz. I turned back to her, expecting her to go off on a rant about how I should learn how to become part of society again and try to forget what life was like in the military.

Instead, she just looked up at me with a guilty expression. "Martin? I'm… I'm really sorry. I totally forgot that you were there when… When Seattle was attacked… " She held her hands together in front of her and avoided eye contact.

This was giving me a bad taste in my mouth. I didn't want people to feel sorry for me, it made me feel weak. It made me feel like I wasn't a real soldier… I am a real soldier. I've served my time, and it's taken its toll on me. That's just something that I have to live with… That's something I'm _proud _to live with.

I shouldered the bag and walked past Liz. "Don't patronize me."

**_oOo_**

Karter drove down the road with me in the passenger seat and my bag in the bed of the truck. "So what happened back there? Miss Whenney seemed a little…"

"Guilty?" I finished. He nodded his head in response, taking a right turn at an intersection. "This morning, I woke up screaming. Liz came up and asked what happened, but she had forgotten that I was part of that attack a year ago. She started ranting to me about all the ruckus I was making, so I reminded her of my condition."

Karter nodded in understanding. "I see… By the way, how are you holdin' up? Are the flashbacks getting any better?"

"Yeah," I lied. The truck's tires screeched as Karter slammed on the brakes, an arrogant prick in a sports car cutting us off..

Karter slammed his hands on the wheel, rolling down the window and leaning out. "What the fuck was that, asshole!?"

The convertible roof on the sports car retracted back to reveal a teenager barely of legal age. His brown hair was slicked back, the sides of his head shaved. Thin stubble lined his chin and he wore a tight button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. In short, he was your classic douche bag.

The kid simply looked back and grinned. "Who lit the fuse on _your _tampon, old man?" I could see the vein in Karter's neck pop out; things were going to get dangerous.

I sighed, rolling down my own window. "Who took a shit on your face, kid?" I instantly saw his smug little grin disappear. "What happened? Did mommy forget to schedule your plastic surgery appointment?" The expression on his face went sour, and he extended the roof back up.

"Come on, Karter," I groaned. "Just ignore it." The sports car burned out its tires, taking off with a roar. "He's got nothing better to do."

Karter reluctantly leaned back into the truck and rolled up his window. "I know, it just pisses me off…" He started driving again, but I looked to the right and saw something of interest.

"Hold on, Karter." He stopped the truck. After grabbing his attention, I pointed over to a building with a large overhead sign lit up by neon. "You see that place over there?"

Karter squinted and looked over at the building, but he didn't see anything special about it. "Yeah, I see it, but why's it so important?"

"That sign," I claimed, looking next to the front door. "They're hiring."

Karter looked for a second, still squinting, then his eyes went wide. He threw his hands in the air. "Aaay! Well there ya go!" he exclaimed excitingly. "Do you still have a change of clothes in your bag?"

I nodded. "I do, but don't we have time? We don't need to go in right now."

Karter shook his head, driving the truck into the parking lot. "Just go check it out. I'll be waiting outside."

"But-"

"Just do it." He insisted. "There's a restaurant right next to it, probably has a restroom. Go change in there and check the place out."

Karter parked the car in a spot next to both places, motioning me to get out of the truck. I got out, grabbed my bag, and went into the restaurant to change. I took off the tank top and replaced it with a plain black t-shirt, then I took off my shorts and put on a pair of comfortable auto-size pants. A minute later, I came back out and walked through the other building's main doors. Simultaneously, loud, irritating music and the sound of screaming children invaded my ears. Down the hall, I could see bright lights and a sea of little kids jumping up and down.

"Oh no," I mumbled, walking through the doorway.

Rows and rows of tables were filled with children, pizzas laying on the surfaces of both the tables and the floor. All of the kids were facing a stage, where three girls were singing kids songs. All three were dressed fancily, wearing dress vests and matching bows. One was on vocals, holding a microphone and wearing a top hat. Another was on the drums, a bib around her chest that said "Let's Eat!" The third one was playing the guitar, sporting a pair of bunny ears on top of her head.

I paused, confused. "Wait, what?" I looked again, observing all three, then I realized something. They weren't humans, they were animatronics. One was modeled after a bear, the singer, another was a chick, the drummer, and the last one, the guitarist, was a purple rabbit.

Suddenly, a man in a goofy version of a dress suit walked up to me. His hair was smoothly styled, and his face was shaven clean. The suit was a friendly purple color, with starry polka dots all over it. His smile was infectious, radiating a sense of happiness.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I am Freddy Fazbear. How may I help you?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is one of many updates to come, so bear with me for a little bit. I'll have this story up and running in no time.**


	2. First Night Scare

**Hey. Little heads up: At some points, I might not update for a while; but during the summer, I will work on this story like crazy. Here is the second chapter, and remember: leave a suggestion for other stories that I should do.**

* * *

***WARNING*: This chapter has a chance of mild lemons**

* * *

The lights went out in the entire pizzeria and I was left to myself in my small office. I just sat there in the slightly uncomfortable chair, wondering what I should do for the next six hours. _'Maybe I should have brought something to entertain myself with. Next time, I'll bring my dartboard or something...'_

Suddenly, I was pushed out of my thoughts as a phone on my desk started ringing. I put the phone on speaker and listened for the caller.

"Uh, hey. If you're hearing this, then that means you're the new security guard for the night shift." After hearing this, I realized that it was a message, not exactly a call. The voice sounded like that of a man around my father's age.

"Before I get into anything you should know about your job, I need to talk about the legal crap," the caller cleared his throat. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria: a magical place where kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage, property, or person." I groaned and went to mute the message.

"Upon discovery of damage or death of the third, a missing person's report will be filled within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced, blah blah blah." My hand hovered over the mute button. I started thinking. _'If a missing person's report is filled_ _AFTER__ all the evidence has been cleaned, wouldn't that imply that the pizzeria doesn't want authorities to find out someone died here?' _I started checking the camera's frantically. _'That means that there's something here that has a good chance of killing me!' _I clicked camera after camera looking for something out of the ordinary, then I clicked on the show stage camera.

The animatronics were looking directly at the camera. I choked and dropped the monitor. _'Oh nope nope nope...' _I continued rambling on, breathing way too quick. Noticing this, I calmed my breathing to a comfortable rate. I took a deep breath, a little lightheaded, and looked at the monitor. Sure enough, they were still looking at the camera. I closed my eyes, hoping that when I open them again, they would all be facing forward like normal.

I opened my eyes, looked at the monitor, and nearly screamed. _'THE PURPLE ONE'S GONE!?' _I searched the other cameras looking for the bunny, and found her in view of the dining area camera looking at it. I yelled at the screen.

"Stop looking at the goddamn cameras!" After I said this, the purple animatronic seemed surprised and looked away from the camera. _'What?' _That surprised me. I turned off the monitor and looked at the clock. It was only 12:15... This was going to be a long night

* * *

**_oOo_**

**Three and a Half Hours Later**

In the past three hours, everything seemed to stay the same. Occasionally, one of the animatronics would move, I would freak out, yell at the monitor, and then calm down. None of them really came close to my office though, and that _really _confused me. Then again, nothing really made sense in the last three hours.

I continued monitoring the locations of the animatronics, then saw my power percentage and yelped. It was at 20%._ 'That is NOT enough to get me through two more hours.' _I looked back at the show stage and saw that the yellow chicken was gone. I started searching the cameras, then heard quiet footsteps outside of my east door. I became a stone statue in that moment. After ten seconds of sitting there, I reached for the light button. My hand hovered over it, then finally pressed it.

Outside of my office, was the yellow animatronic, and it was staring at me. I stared back, unable to do anything else. We just stayed there, looking at each other, then I noticed that the cute little- I mean... terrifying- animatronic was looking at me curiously more than anything else. I moved my hand to the door button. The animatronic still just looked at me curiously as I tapped the button. A large metal door slid down, putting a barrier between me and the yellow female.

I sat there, confused. _'... uh... what?' _

Suddenly, I heard footsteps from the left side. I checked the monitor to find that the purple bunny was nowhere to be found on the cameras. I moved my hand over to the light button to press it.

Before I could press the button, a purple hand grabbed my wrist from outside the doorway. I jumped out of my chair and tried to yank my hand away, but couldn't. "You were here earlier last night, weren't you?" Out of the darkness, the purple bunny-like animatronic appeared. It looked like a very, _very, _feminine bunny with a cute little bow tie and enormous ears.

"You know," it said with a silky voice. "It wasn't nice of you to yell at me." I stood there, confused at the statement. Then I remembered that I yelled at it- no. her- through the monitor. I grabbed the wrist that she was holding onto me with and pulled her away from the doorway, freeing me. I ran through the doorway and down the hall. I looked behind me, and she was right on my tail. I began running faster and looked towards the doorway to the dining area, then got an idea.

Right above the doorway, there was a horizontal bar for no apparent reason, but it looked sturdy. I ran towards the doorway and leaped towards the bar with my hands outstretched. I grabbed a hold of the bar and pulled myself against the ceiling. The purple animatronic didn't expect this and ran right under. I dropped back down as she turned around, and I ran back to the office. There was a good gap between us, so I was able to run back in and close the door on her.

She looked through the window with a cute little expression that reminded me of a little child who didn't get their way. Then she thumped her fists on the window, whining. "Come on, mister security guard, I just wanted to meet you."

"Yeah right," I yelled back. I looked through the opposite window and found that the yellow one had left. I opened up the door and looked down the empty hallway to make sure nothing was there. I looked at the opposite door, but the purple one was still there. I knew it probably wouldn't help, but I thought I would give it a try.

"Hey, what's you're name?" I asked in attempt to make the animatronics consider not killing me. The purple bunny-like animatronic looked at me with her head tilted.

"So? What's you're name?" I said. Then, in the cutest way ever, she put her hands on the window and smiled at me.

"It's Bonnie," she said with a honeyed voice. "Yours?" She asked. I cursed under my breath. _'How can anything be THAT cute!?' _

"M-Martin," I stuttered. Bonnie just giggled cutely.

"Sooo Martin," She said seductively. "It's been kind of lonely with all of the other night guards. Can you keep me company?"

_'... uhh... th-that... what?'_ I must have been looking at her dumbfound because she giggled again. I shook my head and looked at the door button. _'Maybe... just maybe... they don't mean harm. Maybe they're just lonely.' _I put my finger on the door button, debating between whether I should open the door or not.

I started thinking about what Bonnie meant by "keeping her company," and instantly, my mind switched to rather... erotic thoughts. I started blushing, my finger still on the door button. Ultimately, my young virgin urges decided the result. I pressed the button, leaving me in front of Bonnie.

Immediately she leaped on me and pinned me to the ground. I tried to break free, but she had a good grip on my wrists... once again. I looked up at her face, and I saw a deep blush on her cheeks. My chest tightened up, and my face felt _really _hot.

**Warning: Lemon**

"You're a cute one," she purred. I felt something rubbing against my crotch; she was moving her hips backwards and forwards on me. Soon enough, my "little friend" down there woke up to the stimuli. Bonnie noticed this and started rubbing harder.

"Someone's excited," Bonnie said as she reached towards the inside of my boxer briefs. She pressed her breasts against my chest and started breathing heavily.

"You know, I've been waiting to see you again Martin," Bonnie moaned. "When Freddy said that you'd be our new night guard, I couldn't stop myself."

_'Wait... WHAT!?'_

Instantly, my mind went into what I call "emergency mode." When something happens that gets my heart beating too fast, everything around me seems to freeze, and when I say "freeze," I don't mean that everything slows down, I mean that everything literally stops in my head.

I sized up the situation and tried to make sense of what happened. By the sound of it, Freddy notified the animatronics of my arrival, but how is it possible for animatronics to react to that and act so human-like if they are only machinery? Then I remembered: About five years ago, a scientist named uh... Sten... Stenfree... no... Stenfriel... Yeah, Stenfriel discovered how to create sentient life out of machinery. The animatronics at this pizzeria must be models of that design.

On the subject of animatronics, Bonnie is on top of me, supposedly here to take my virginity... I... don't really know what to think about that. Not only that, but she makes it sound like we've met each other before. Should I try to run, or should I let her do it? I...uhh, I... I know just what to do.

Time seemed to resume its path once again. Bonnie lowered herself over my waist and started tugging at my belt line. I could see the lust and desire dripping from her lips.

"Bonnie," I said in a low, husky voice. Bonnie looked at me, caught off guard by my sudden change in tone.

"Do you know how much longer this building's electricity will last?" I asked.

Bonnie paused and looked at me in confusion.

"What?" she said.

"At night, this building runs on an emergency generator that only holds so much power. When it runs out," the single office light went out. "Poof. Sorry Bonnie, but this'll have to wait." I slipped out of reach of Bonnie and snuck through the doorway and found a broom closet to hide in.

**End Lemon**

I heard Bonnie making her way down the hallway, searching for me. I looked at my luminescent watch to see that it was 5:30 in the morning. I only needed to hide for thirty more minutes before the power came back on. Then, I could lock myself in the office until Freddy shows up and opens shop, or more accurately, sexy furries central.

**_oOo_**

**Thirty Minutes Later**

From underneath the door, I could see the light shining through. I opened the closet door and looked up and down the hall. The hall was clear, so I ran to my office and entered through the doorway. I closed the door behind me and turned to sit in my chair... only to find it occupied by the yellow animatronic I had seen earlier. We were stuck in the same situation, except this time, she was in my chair.

I looked at her closer. By the looks of her, she was modeled after a baby chicken. She still maintained the female human appearance... but she had tail feathers and a bib that said "Let's Eat!". I stood there as she stared at me with the same curious look she had a few hours ago.

"Are you Martin?" she asked in a soft-spoken voice.

"Uhh... Yeah?" I replied, hesitant on whether it was smart or not. The yellow animatronic twiddled her thumbs and looked down at the floor bashfully.

"I'm... uhh... I'm Chica," she said shyly. "Do you remember me?" I was going to respond, but I heard running from the opposite door and pushed the door button, shutting out whoever was running to my door. I heard a soft thumping against the door.

"No fair, Martin," I heard from the other side. "You tricked me." The voice whined. It was Bonnie, obviously upset about what happened.

"Sorry Bonnie," I told her through the door. "I'm not just going to have sex with someone I barely met." I heard Bonnie whimper from behind the door.

"It's rude to play with a girl's heart you know," she mewled, "and who said we just met?" I was going to say something, but then I remembered that Chica was in the room. I looked over to her and saw her blushing a bright red. I stopped talking.

"Martin," Bonnie called. "Maartiin, are you still- wait. Chica, are you in there with him?" Chica pressed the door button and ran past Bonnie.

"I'm sorry! I didn't hear anything!" she cried as she ran out. I looked at Chica, then Bonnie, who was obviously confused. Bonnie looked back at me, and I saw a certain sparkle in her eye. At the same time, I heard the front door unlock. Bonnie jumped at me, but I sidestepped her and ran for the front door. I made it out of the hall and saw Freddy at the door. He waved at me.

"Hey, Martin! How's your first day on the job been?" he asked. I simply kept running, and then he realized what was going on. I could only imagine what it looked like for a twenty year old male to be chased by a purple bunny-like female. Pretty fuckin' funny if you ask me. While I passed him, I shoved as many words as I could into one second.

"Heylongstorytalktoyoulater." I ran out the door and Freddy just stood there confused as Bonnie pouted to herself.

"Aww, I just wanted to have some fun," she whimpered. Freddy frowned at Bonnie.

"Look, if you scare him away, then it ain't my fault, Bonnie. You have to monitor that yourself." Bonnie looked out the door, fearful that Martin wouldn't come back. Freddy laughed in his usual orotund voice.

"Don't worry, he's coming back later today to talk to me about what happened in the last six hours... unless something happened." Freddy said looking at Bonnie accusingly. She just shrugged.

"Look, you can't blame me. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" she replied as Freddy shook his head.

"Good luck, Martin. You're in for one helluva ride."


	3. Finding the Truth

**_oOo_**

**Thirteen Years Ago**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

Martin's seventh birthday was celebrated with a happy birthday song sung by the animatronics. As they sung, a birthday cake a foot tall was brought to Martin's table. The look on his face was that of sheer joy. He not only appreciated the surprise birthday party, but cherished the fact that the manager Freddy Fazbear would close the pizzeria to everybody else just for him. It warmed his heart that he would close the pizzeria every year since he was four. At school, he was isolated from all the other students because he was prone to violence. When other kids did see him, they would shy away, afraid that he would hurt them. It killed him. every. single. time.

"Happy birthday Martin," Chica said as she placed the cake in front of Martin. The others finished the song, and stood by Martin as he closed his eyes for a wish. Martin's father, Michael, put his hand on his shoulder, and watched with a smile on his face. He had never seen Martin smile as brightly in his life, and it warmed him to the very core. Martin opened his eyes as a single tear fell down his cheek, and blew out his candles.

Freddy and the animatronics all clapped as Michael patted his son on the back. "Happy birthday son," Michael said with a smile on his face. Frankie knelt beside Martin and hugged him.

"You're seven now, Martin," Frankie said, then she noticed that Martin was crying and let go of him. "Martin, what's wrong?" Frankie asked with concern. "Why are you crying?" Suddenly, Martin leaped into Frankie's arms, bawling.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I love you guys!" Martin said in between sobs. Frankie and the others were shocked by the sudden action. Frankie looked up to Michael in hopes for help, but he just smiled at the two. Martin cried happily in Frankie's arms, repeating, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," and Frankie realized what they had done for Martin. She put her arms around Martin, smiling.

"It's okay Martin. We'll always be here for you."

**_oOo_**

**Present Time**

**1:30 p.m.**

**Martin's Apartment**

I opened my teary eyes, laying in my bed.

_'We'll always be here for you.' _I played back the dream in my head as I wiped the tears from my eyes. _'Was that a memory, or just a dream?' _I thought to myself. How could I know? When I was ten, I lost my memories of everything before that summer because of major amnesia. If it was a memory, how could I remember it? It seemed too vivid and realistic, so why can't I remember?

I rolled out of my bed and put on some casual clothes. I was going to go talk to Freddy about what happened, about earlier this morning and thirteen years ago. I brushed my teeth and straightened myself out, then put on my sneakers and walked out the door. My mind was in utter dubiety, so I needed some answers. I got in my car and made my way to the pizzeria to talk to Freddy.

When I got there, I noticed that there were far more cars in the parking lot than there were yesterday. Probably a birthday party.

I entered through the front door and was greeted by loud music, and the young front desk lady. She wore a pink polo shirt with the pizzeria logo on the back and a name tag on the left side of the chest.

"Hello sir," she said with a cheery voice. " Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. How may I help you?" I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out an employee card.

"I'm here to talk to Freddy," I shouted over the noise. She verified the card, then looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Beckham. Mister Fazbear is at the back of the dining area." She pointed over to behind the tables and sure enough, Freddy was standing in the back, leaning on the doorway to the east hall. I walked to the back and waved at Freddy. He saw me and waved back.

"Hey! Look who's here," he said with a raucous voice. He motioned for me to come with him to the office, so I followed him down the hallway into the office. He shut the doors to block out the sound, welcoming the sweet presence of silence... although, after my first shift, silence is starting to become less welcoming.

"Okay," Freddy said whilst clapping his hands together. "Let's hear how your first shift went." He leaned against the door and I sat down.

"Well, when it first turned 12:00, the phone rang; someone, most likely the person who had my position before, had left a message talking about the legal aspects of this job. It-" Freddy put his hand up, telling me to hold that thought. He frowned at the ground, deep in thought.

"That's not right." Freddy put his hand to his chin. "It's after your first shift that I give you the legal forms, not _during_ the first night. Uhh, tell me what he said."

I thought about the call, trying to remember what the guy said. "He... uh... oh yeah. He said that if a person is discovered dead, then a missing person's report will be filled withing 3 months or after the premises is cleaned and bleached." I paused for a second. "Is that true?"

Freddy shook his head. "No, it's not." He looked at me. "What did this guy sound like? Raspy? Old?" I cocked my head at him.

"Exactly how I would describe the voice." Freddy laughed loudly for a good ten seconds. After he stopped, he put his hands on his knees and smiled.

"Oh, that ol' geezer? He's just a jokester. Probably just messing with whoever got his job next." I relaxed, knowing that nothing was trying to kill me.

"I'm guessing that's why he got fired?" Freddy gave me a thumbs up.

"Ohh yeah. He caused so much ruckus that it almost wasn't funny," he jested. "Almost." I chuckled with him, then Freddy sat next to the door.

"Alright, anything else happen on your first shift? Did the girls walk around again?" Freddy asked. This time, it was my turn to laugh.

"You have no idea. That, combined with the call, scared the hell out of me." I said. Freddy gestured for me to continue.

"Any events that struck you as interesting?" he asked. The first thing that came to my mind was when Bonnie tricked me into letting her inside the office. I felt my face get hot and tried to hide it.

"No... nothing really." I said in a voice thick with embarrassment. Freddy leaned towards me.

"If that was true, why was Bonnie chasing you?" he asked in a fruity tone.

"Y-you... d-don't wanna know." I managed to stutter out. Freddy folded his hands and looked at me with a stern gaze.

"First off," Freddie held up his index finger. "I'm your boss. Second off," he added his middle finger. "I see Bonnie as my daughter, so I'm pretty sure I want to hear what happened." He finished. I sighed; he had a good point.

"Well..." I started off, unsure. "Around five fifteen, Bonnie found her way into my office and leaped on me and pinned me to the floor. She... " Freddy looked at me questioningly, then quickly became entertainingly curious.

"Ohh, you guys got busy, eh eh?" he said as he motioned the act with his fingers. I growled angrily.

"No! Nothing like that!" I shouted. He just replied with that stupid smile on his face.

"Nothing? Are you sure?" he asked. I groaned and put my hands up.

"She almost did, but the power went out and I hid in the broom closet," I said. Freddy shoulders and mood seemed to slightly drop in boredom.

"Oh. I was hoping for something more... eventful," he said, slightly let down. Jeez, this guy really did confuse me. First off, he sounded like a strict father, then he sounded like an overly curious teenager. This guy sure is colorful.

"Well, anything else?" he asked. I shook my head, then I remembered my dream. _'We'll always be here for you.'_

"Not in that night, but I want to talk to you about something else." At this, Freddy just looked at me curiously.

"Bonnie said that 'she couldn't wait to see me again.' Did I meet her before?" I asked. Freddy looked at me and sighed.

"Yes...Well before your amnesia, you used to come to the pizzeria all the time. As a kid, you didn't have any regular friends, so you'd always come here to play with the girls." Freddy said. I realized that he was right. I couldn't remember it very well, but I did come to the pizzeria 10+ years ago.

"They adore you Martin," Freddy said. "Even now, they were waiting so long to see you again. When I talked to your dad about having you as the night guard, the girls were happier than I had seen them in years." Suddenly, my dream came into mind.

"Did you close the pizzeria on my birthdays?" Freddy nodded and smiled.

"You're remembering, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. If not for you guys, I probably would've committed suicide a long time ago." Freddy looked at me sympathetically.

"Hey, we're just glad to have you back," He replied. I started getting teary at the corners of my eyes, then Freddy hugged me.

"Welcome back, kid."

**_oOo_**

**Ten and a Half Hours Later**

It was a minute away from my next shift, and on this night, I was going to properly greet the girls. After more than ten years away from them, I finally remember now. It was time to remind myself what they did for me all those years ago.

The lights went off, and the silence crept in.

The night has just begun.


	4. Steamy Second Night

**Hey. Sorry for the long wait (A whole two days!?). I have a possessive step father that's iffy about letting me use his laptop, so please excuse me. Quick heads up: My spring break is almost over. I will have a hard time keeping up with this story during school, so please bear with me until summer. Hang in there!**

* * *

**Warning! High chance of moderate lemons**

* * *

I looked at both the doorways, thinking about how to approach the situation. I just found out that my workplace was like a second home when I was a kid, and the animatronics had... more than a "crush" on me. Apparently, they've been waiting for me to grow up so that they can... uh... never mind.

I checked the monitors to see where the girls were right now, and what I found was a little upsetting. All three of them were on the stage, but they were looking directly at the camera. Great... just like last night. I switched the camera, but right before I did, I thought I saw Bonnie wink at me.

I checked on the camera labeled "Pirate Cove." There were the same pair of purple curtains I saw when I entered the pizzeria for the job. What I didn't notice was that there was a wooden sign in front of the stage that said "Out of Order." The purple curtains were slightly opened, and behind the curtains were a pair of glowing eyes... That... Is new. I checked the show stage again and big surprise, Bonnie and Chica were gone. I started searching the other cameras to find them, but came up empty. I checked the door's but they weren't there either. Where are they?

I looked back at Pirate's Cove, but now the curtains were completely closed. Maybe that's where they were, but what's in pirate's cove, and why was it there in the first place? Wait... was there another animatronic that I'm missing? Maybe... just maybe...

**_oIo_**

**Three Hours Later**

I checked the show stage again, but this time, the bear was gone. I growled in anger at the screen. It's becoming harder to keep track of- Wait... why am I still trying to avoid them? I thought that I was going to say hello to them after ten years. Hehe, I guess I forgot. I checked the monitors one last time to see where they were, and stopped at Pirate's Cove. The curtain was wide open, and the sign had changed from "Out of Order," to "It's me." I checked the halls and saw a figure moving down the West Hall.

I put down the tablet and leaned towards the west doorway. Suddenly, a red blur tackled me out of the chair and onto the ground.

"Martin! Martin! You came back! After ten years, you came back" I heard the figure say in between sobs. "I missed you! I missed you so much!" I felt tears on my shoulder. I was confused. Which one of them was red? Bonnie was purple, Chica was yellow, the bear... uh what's her name? Whatever, I know that she's brown, but which one is red?

I tried to push whoever was on top of me by the shoulders, but I ended up touching a pair of... rather soft and furry breasts.

"Nya!" the figure yelped cutely. "Martin, you naughty boy! Ten years away and the first thing you do is touch me." I looked up to see what looked like a red fox, and she was hugging her chest. I held up my hands in defense, blushing heavily.

"Don't just tackle me then!" I yelled, looking at the red fox curiously. The vixen noticed this and struck a suggesting pose.

"What? Like what you see, big boy?" she said in a seductive voice, causing me to blush harder. I shook it off and started thinking. Do I know who this is? As far as I can remember, there were only the three. Suddenly, I heard a voice from outside the west hall.

"No fair, Foxy! You said that you'd wait until we had a chance to get at him!" the voice whined, then out of the hall came Bonnie. Wait... Foxy... That name...

**_oIo_**

**12 Year's Ago**

"Aye! I be needin' a first mate! Who here be me swashbucklin' partner?" Foxy said as she pointed to the energetic group of children in front of her cove. The children cheered, raising their hands and yelling, "me! Me!" Foxy pretended to be choosing a kid, when really she was going to pick a specific one all along. She pointed her hook to a little boy with black hair.

"Ya dare ta be me swashbucklin' partner?" Foxy asked to Martin. "Come aboard, matey!" Martin hopped onto the stage. Foxy and Martin played around, finding hidden treasures and whatnot.

"Martin, you be the best first mate I had in a while!" Foxy said to Martin, while in her head, she thought something entirely different. _'Martin, don't ever go. Please, stay with us forever.'_

**_oIo_**

**End Flashback**

Bonnie and Foxy continued arguing back and forth.

"Foxy? Is that you?"

Foxy looked over at me, silent. I picked myself up off the floor and looked at the two. We stood there in silence for what seemed like a full minute, then I noticed tears at the corner's of Foxy's eyes. I held my arms open as she rushed into them, crying happily.

"You remembered me! Martin, you remember!" she cried. I looked over to Bonnie, and she looked slightly let down. I whistled to get her attention, and she looked over at me.

"Don't think I forgot you either, Bonnie." I said. In that moment, she lit up like the fourth of July and leaped into my open arm. In that moment, I thought: Wow. I must have been one luck son of a bitch to have two beautiful women miss me this much, even if they are animatronics. Bonnie looked up at me with the ever-so-familiar sparkle in her eye.

**Warning: Lemon**

"We still have unfinished business, Martin," she said as she pressed her breasts against my chest. Foxy realized what Bonnie was doing and joined in, putting a hand on my member.

"Hey Martin, you're still a virgin, right?" Foxy asked with a purr. I nodded hesitantly. Foxy hummed with approval and pushed me to the ground.

"Good. Then it's a fair trade," she whispered in my ear. Foxy climbed on top of my chest as Bonnie unbuttoned my jeans. Foxy rubbed up and down my chest, admiring the tough build. After that, she moved her hands to the ground and lowered her head to mine, breathing heavily. She didn't kiss me, just hovered above. Her face was hovering an inch above mine. I was confused, but then I realized what she was doing. She was letting me decide. She was asking for permission.

She looked down at me expectantly with a look that quickly changed to a look of worry. I caressed her cheek, reassuring her. Foxy smiled, then closed her eyes. I moved my head up, just a little bit, and put my lips to hers. A jolt went down Foxy's body as she laid against mine, melding into me. I felt Bonnie pulling down my jeans, revealing the outline of my member underneath my underwear. She gasped.

"What do we have here, Martin? Is this what one little kiss will do?" she teased. Bonnie rubbed my hardened shaft through the cloth, sending a shiver down my spine. Foxy felt this and kissed harder, prodding my lips with her tongue. I put one hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head, pulling her into the kiss. I met her tongue with my own, twirling it around in her mouth. She had a sweet but tangy taste, a taste that I can easily become addicted to.

I felt Bonnie pull down my underwear, exposing my member to the cold air. I could feel her warm breath on it, then suddenly, she grasped it with her right hand. I would have gasped out of surprise, but Foxy's mouth was clamped around mine, only allowing me to sharply inhale through my nose. Bonnie slowly moved her hand up and down on my shaft, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body.

"Martin, you've become such a wonderful man," Bonnie said in a lustful undertone. "When I saw you again, I nearly jumped off the stage right there to take you in that moment." She moaned as she licked up and down the length of my shaft. I broke my kiss with Foxy for air, taking heavy breaths. Foxy crawled off of me, switching places with Bonnie, who slowly crept up my body, making sure to rub every part of my front. Her body rubbed against mine, her luscious fur caressing me.

Bonnie came nose to nose with me, panting lustfully. She wasted no time locking her lips with mine, snaking her tongue into my mouth. Bonnie moaned into the kiss, pushing herself against me. I brought my right hand up and prodded her womanhood, earning a strong whimper from her. I continued, pushing one finger inside her warm, moist folds. I could feel the wave of pleasure travel through Bonnie as her voice became shaky. She moaned and whimpered into my mouth as I pushed another finger in.

Foxy licked my cock up and down, then clamped on to the tip with her lips. I growled low in pleasure as she took it in more and more until her lips were at the base. She then proceeded to lick the base, bobbing her head up and down. I wiggled my fingers inside of Bonnie, and she broke the kiss and mewled loudly. I moved my left hand to her breast, and squeezed, earning the loudest moan yet. Bonnie grabbed my right wrist and pulled it away.

"Let," she panted heavily. "Me... ca-catch...m-my... breath." Bonnie said in between breaths. I moved my left hand away, but she grabbed it and put it back on her breast.

"I... didn't... say... stop," she said with a seductive smile. I responded by licking the side of her neck and kissing her soft fur. She moaned as I nibbled on her neck, the nibbles slowly becoming more aggressive. I resumed moving my fingers inside of Bonnie, causing her to shiver in pleasure. Foxy began sucking faster, and I could feel something tighten up in my groin.

"Foxy...I'm-I'm..." I grunted, trying to tell Foxy that I was going to cum. Instead of lifting herself off, she started to suck harder and faster. I moved my fingers inside Bonnie faster and faster, making her nearly scream in pleasure.

"Ma-Martin, l-let's... let's c-cum tog-gether!" Bonnie squealed. I growled as I felt the pressure release in my groin. Bonnie whimpered shakily as I felt her fluids pouring out of her womanhood onto my hand. I breathed heavily and looked down on Foxy, who still had her lips clamped around my member. She slowly lifted her lips off of my shaft, licking it as she went. She lifted her head with her mouth closed, and I could hear her swallow everything that she squeezed out of me. Foxy licked her lips greedily.

"Mmh, tasty," Foxy purred. "Martin, I might get addicted to you." she said as she licked her fingers clean. I laid back down, exhausted. Bonnie collapsed on top of me, obviously worn out from her orgasm. Foxy crawled forward and laid in the curve of my left arm, leaning her head into my neck.

**End Lemon**

I laid there with Bonnie in one arm, and Foxy in the other, wondering what I'd do from there. In that moment, I'd rest. In the next week, I have no idea.

For the next two hours, I slept on the floor of my office. When I woke up, I looked to my sides to see a beautiful Bonnie, and a fascinating Foxy. I kissed their foreheads, then used my jacket as a pillow for the two. I stood up... and put on my pants... then checked the west hallway. There was nothing there, so I went to check the east hallway, but the door was shut. That meant that it was closed for two hours straight! I checked the monitor to see the power percentage hit 0%. The single light went out and I was left in darkness.

Suddenly, I heard light footsteps outside the west hall. I squinted, trying to make out who it was, then a sillouhette walked into the office and right up to me.

"Hi Martin, I've been waiting to see you again," the figure said with a cute voice. I pulled a flashlight out of the drawers and shined it at the figure. It was the brown bear.

"Remember me, Martin?" she said with a hope-filled voice. I tried to remember, but I couldn't think of anything, then I vaguely remember my seventh birthday. The bear... was uh... F... Fr...

Frankie. How could I ever forget?

"Frankie," I hugged her. "I missed you." I said in a low voice.

"I told you," Frankie said. "We'll always be here for you."


	5. An Unlikely Meeting

**I'm back with another chapter of Five Strange Nights. Remember, leave a review and tell me what you think. Tell me if I should put in more characters, or if I should put in certain scenes. I'll even take new story suggestions. If you want to put an idea into a story, but either can't or won't write it down, PM me. Aside from that, here is another well deserved chapter for you! I'm sorry this one took longer, but I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**_oIo_**

**The Next Day**

**Martin's Apartment**

I woke up to the ever familiar sound of my alarm clock. I tapped a button on the surface of the clock and it went silent again. I sighed to myself. I had dreamed of another forgotten memory, a time when I was in kindergarten. A kid in my class had called me names and mocked me, so I attacked him. The look on his face was priceless. I remember tackling him to the ground and smashing in his nose, over and over. Before I could do any real damage, an adult pulled me off of the kid.

I closed my eyes, smiling to myself as I thought about what my life was like before amnesia. Hellish, sure, but definitely worth it. The family at the pizzeria took me in and made life bearable. It's because of them that I was able to get this far in life, even if I am living in a small apartment. It definitely beats being buried six feet under. All of them, Bonnie, Chica, Frankie, and Foxy kept me from pulling the trigger.

I rolled out of bed and straightened out the sheets, then pulled a simple pair of black MMA shorts out of my drawers and slipped them on. I pulled off my shirt, picked out a clean white t-shirt, then put the other one in a bin of dirty clothes, then wondered when I should take the clothes to a laundromat. Maybe I could take them there later today, then I remembered something.

On saturday, I was going to go to the gym, but my dad reintroduced me to the pizzeria. I might as well go today, considering I don't have anything to do until midnight. I'll take a quick shower afterwards, then take my clothes to the laundromat. Going to the gym will also give me time to think. I went to my door, and picked up the black duffel bag hanging next to it. I unzipped it to check if everything was still there, and sure enough it was all there.

I slipped on my sneakers and exited my apartment, making sure I had my car keys. My car was nothing special, just a used Honda S2000 with a few scrapes here and there. I walked down to the parking lot and got into my car. The gym was a few miles away, so I checked the fuel gauge, then I was on my way.

Five minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot of a place called "Joe's Boxing Gym." I turned off my car and walked inside with my gym bag in tow. The gym consisted of a central boxing ring, and small stations around it with things like punching bags, dumbbells, and various pads lining the walls and floors. A bulky guy with dark chocolate skin in brown shorts and a white shirt spotted me and waved.

This guy is Toro. He's been the owner of the gym since it was put up ten years ago. When I first started using the gym, he encouraged me to make it a routine to come here to release anger. At the time, I was in my sophomore year in high school and I was easily agitated. Ever since then, I saw Toro almost as a second father. I walked over to him and put down my bag.

"Martin, my man! How have things been?" he said with a resonating voice. He put out his hand and I grasped it then pulled him into a quick a bro hug.

"Nothing much, but I did get a new job." I replied. Toro looked at me eagerly, expecting more.

"Well come on, tell me about this new job of yours," he exclaimed. I picked up my bag and gestured with my hand for him to follow me.

"You know that pizza place across the street?" I asked. "There was an opening for a night guard, so I took it." I continued. As I said this, Toro's expression changed to one that of a deer in a pair of headlights. He grasped my shoulders and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You took that job!?" He questioned. I nodded my head, confused at the sudden change. Toro released me and held his head in his hands, groaning.

"Everybody who worked that job said that the animatronics tried to kill them!" He yelled. I paused and looked at him.

"What are you talking about, Toro?" I asked, confused. Toro was going to say something, but then we both heard ruckus off in one of the stations. I turned my focus over to a group of guys around my age surrounding a girl, but I couldn't see exactly who it was. One of the guys walked closer.

"Hey sweet cheeks, what's a babe like you doing at a boxing gym?" he said in a fruity voice. The guy was tall, well-built, and appeared to be a little younger than me. He had short brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He had the classic surfer tan, but he definitely didn't look like a surfer. He seemed more like an athlete or a swimmer. Stupid pretty boy.

He put his hand on the girls shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Hands off, creep," she said. The guys backed up, and that's when I got a clearer view of the girl. When I did see her, I nearly did backflips in disbelief. The girl looked like something you'd see out of a victoria secret magazine. She had pearly white skin and long, platinum hair tied in a high ponytail. Bright blue eyes and long eyelashes on a soft, but defined face that any man would swoon over, a perfect hourglass frame with wide hips and perfect features, she looked like she just walked out of a dream. Even the way she carried herself was elegant, yet powerful. She wore a grey tank top and midnight blue running shorts with blue stripes down the sides.

The guys continued to bug her, eventually getting closer and closer. The girl noticed this and tried to push her way out, but one of the guys pulled her hands behind her back and held her in place, then started placing his hands where they shouldn't go.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" the pretty boy said. Toro saw this and started going over, but I put my arm in front of him. Toro looked at me, then at the group.

"Let me handle this," I said to him. I put my arm down and walked over to the group, specifically to the guy holding the girl in place. The guys were laughing as the girl struggled to break free, then I shoved pretty boy away and jabbed him in the nose. I could hear a small _pop _as a few spots of blood fell out of his nose. He fell back and landed on the mat with a _thud_, dazed. I pulled the girl out of the crowd and stood between her and the other guys.

"So this is what you do with your spare time? Fuckin' pricks," I growled to the group of 18 year olds. They quickly backed off, then pretty boy picked himself off of the floor. There were a few spots of blood on the mat where his face was, and his nose looked a little crooked now. He faced me, and he looked PISSED. He was clenching his fists, and it was obvious he wanted to pick a fight.

"Mind your own business," he said. "Or I'll kick in your teeth." He put up his fists and took a fighting stance. I walked to the center ring and pulled a pair of gloves out of my bag.

"Look, if you want to fight, then get in the ring," I replied. "Otherwise, go bug someone else." He stood there for several seconds, then climbed into the ring. I pulled on my gloves and secured them. Meanwhile, Toro ran up to the ring, trying to get my attention.

"Martin, don't fight this guy! Everybody who fought him ended up seriously injured!" Toro yelled. "This guy plays dirty, especially if you piss him off! His gang calls him Steel Jab. " I looked over to the other side of the ring, where pretty boy had a smug look on his face. I turned to Toro and held my fist out.

"Have faith in me," I replied. "I'll take him on." Toro looked at me, then nodded his head. We bumped fists, then I turned back to face "Steel Jab." He looked ready to fight, but he wasn't wearing any gloves. I guess this'll make things interesting.

One of the employees walked to the center of the ring and pulled Steel Jab and me in for a quick rule check.

"Listen up. No groin shots, no spitting, biting, scratching, etc. This is a match, not a cat fight," he whispered to both of us. He pushed us to our corners and held his hands up, then thrusted them downwards. "Fight!"

I took a defensive fighting stance, and walked forward. Steel Jab wasted no time and threw a fury of jabs and hooks at my face and torso. I held my hands up and blocked each one in succession. I saw an opportunity when Steel Jab threw a right hook and executed a move. I blocked the punch with my left arm on his bicep and twisted it around to put him in a place where I could break his arm. I put a little force, just enough to be uncomfortable, then struck him in the stomach two times with my other fist.

I heard him groan when I thrusted my knee in the same area. Steel Jab took his left fist and went for a kidney shot. He landed the shot on my right side, sending a jolt of pain up my side. I retaliated by stepping forward and putting my leg behind his foot, then driving him into the ground. Steel Jab hit the floor with a solid _thud_ that shook the entire ring, and cried out in pain. I backed up and composed myself for the next group of attacks.

"Come on, get up," I taunted. "Surely that wasn't all it took." He picked himself up and took the same fighting stance, but sloppier this time. He was obviously dazed. I could finish this right here, right now, but I could also mess with this guy. I'll go for the bonus and mess with him. I put my hands up in a "bring it on" motion. Let me tell you, that set him off.

Steel Jab charged at me and threw a series of jabs and uppercuts. I was able to block most of them, but a few got through. He threw me off and swung a kick that made solid contact with my side, the same side he punched me in. I jumped to the side and set myself back up for another set of hits. He threw the same set of punches and landed much fewer than last time. As I expected, he threw another kick on the other side.

I anticipated this and caught his leg in my hands, then swept out his other leg with my right foot. He caught himself and rolled away from me, then got back up on his feet. Steel Jab clenched his fists, and I could see the anger building up. I needed to end this.

I went on the offensive and threw a few jabs at the torso. He blocked every single one of them, then threw a strong right jab. Now was my chance.

I blocked the punch to the side and dazed him with a quick jab to the nose. I stepped forward and jumped, keeping my momentum and spinning around mid air. When I was facing him again, I kicked out with my right foot, landing a solid hit on the side of his face. I landed with my left foot and launched off again with momentum into another spin. I kicked out with my left foot and caught him on the jaw, knocking his head back.

I landed and watched as he fell onto the mat, unconscious. He didn't get back up this time. The entire gym went completely silent, leaving me standing there breathing heavily. I relaxed and walked back to the corner where my bag was and began taking my gloves off. Suddenly, everybody in the gym erupted into cheering and clapping. I stepped out of the elevated ring and put my gloves back into my bag. Toro walked over to me and clapped me on the back, laughing.

"Good show kid! That guy's been buggin' me ever since he started coming here," he mused. "I couldn't kick his ass considering I'm the owner, so I was waiting for something like this." Toro laughed heartily. He patted me on the back one more time, then left me to my own thing. I picked up my bag and walked over to one of the stations with a punching bag. I began working on my knockout kicks, then the girl from before walked over to me. She stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what to say.

She just stood there, thinking about what she should say. I stopped kicking the bag, and turned to face her. I sighed.

"Look, if you're saying thank you, don't bother. I just hate jackasses like that guy," I told her. She expression was one of surprise, then it changed to an expression of annoyance. Flipping her silver ponytail, she folded her arms and looked away from me, eliciting an irritated 'hmph!'

"Don't get me wrong. I could've taken them, you just came in before I did anything," she replied. I laughed, obviously pushing her buttons.

"Then why'd they get you in an arm lock?" I retaliated. "Why were they touching you like that, huh?" I jested. She was obviously irritated and annoyed with me, but only because she knows that it's true.

"Look, I was going to offer you a meal as thanks, so are you going to accept it or not?" she asked. When she said that, I just stood there confused.

"... what?" I asked with raised eyebrows. The girl sighed deeply.

"Look, I just feel like I owe you for... doing that back there..." she said distractedly as her eyes roamed over my arms. She might have been distracted by the various scars along them considering she was looking at them so curiously. I sighed.

"Will you stop staring at me like I'm an alien?" I growled. She caught herself and looked away. I pointed to the scars.

"It's because I do things like I just did that these scars are here," I said. "Have you tried fighting bare handed against a guy with a knife?" I asked her. She looked at me wide eyed, then shook her head. I folded my hands. "That's what I thought." I picked up my bag and zipped it closed. "Aside from that, I'll take up your offer on that meal."

**_oIo_**

**Two Hours Later**

**At a Nearby Applebees**

Five minutes later, this girl, apparently named Jessica McCall, met me at an Applebees not too far from the gym. Thirty minutes from the time that I met her at Applebees, I went home, took a quick shower, and changed into a pair of dark jeans. When I met her at the place, I parked my car and walked inside.

The place was pretty nice; a neon bar with a TV screen was laid out in the center of neatly arranged tables around the room. At the front door, a wooden pedestal stood in front of arranged benches, and behind the pedestal was a waitress. The waitress noticed me and gave the trademark smile.

"Welcome to Applebees, how may I help you?" she said with a cheery voice.

"I'm just waiting-"

"He's with me," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Jessica, and my eyes bulged. She was wearing a white t-shirt under an open denim button up with rolled up sleeves, and dark skinny jeans that hugged her legs. Classic Converse sneakers adorned her surprisingly small feet and her long, curled hair flowed freely down her shoulders. If she looked like she walked out of a magazine at the boxing gym, then she looks like she just descended from paradise right now.

She walked passed me and whispered to the waitress. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I think I heard, "don't tell him" somewhere in there. Jessica stopped whispering to the waitress, and the waitress brought us to a table next to a window. The waitress gave us our menus and pulled a small notepad with a pen out of her apron pocket.

"What will you want for drinks this afternoon?" she asked. I asked for a water, but Jessica asked for green tea. The waitress jotted this down on the notepad, then slipped it back into her apron pocket and started walking away. Jessica was looking out the window, and the waitress noticed this, so she pointed to Jessica and mouthed out the words "good luck" to me, then walked away to get our drinks.

I just chose to ignore the notion, considering I didn't even know Jessica before today. We both picked up our menus and started looking through the options.

"Be mindful of my wallet, will you?" Jessica asked me from behind her menu. "I'm not exactly rich," she mumbled. I smirked at her comment and continued looking through the menu. Truth be told, I didn't really accept her offer for the food. The main reason I accepted her offer was because I wanted to know where the hell this girl came from. I've never seen her in town before. Maybe she came from Hollywood or something over in California.

After a few minutes, the waitress came back with our drinks on a tray and placed them on our table. She pulled out her notepad again and looked at us.

"Have you decided what you will be ordering?" she asked cheerfully. I looked back down at the menu and saw a safe bet. The waitress looked expectantly. Instead, Jessica cleared her throat and slid the menu towards the waitress.

"I will order the house salad," Jessica said. The waitress seemed to be waiting for more. Jessica sighed. "That is all." The waitress wrote this down, then turned towards me.

"I'll have the 7 oz sirloin, no sides," I said as I put down the menu. The waitress wrote this down, then placed the notepad back in her apron. She smiled to both of us.

"We will have your food here in a moment," she said with a smile, then walked off. I looked over at Jessica, and she looked a little upset.

"I said to be mindful of my wallet," she said in an annoyed tone. I pulled out my wallet and handed her a 20 dollar bill.

"I am being mindful," I replied. She hesitantly grabbed the bill, then put it in her purse. Her next line caught me off guard.

"Why? I invited you here as thanks, and yet you still pay off your meal and then some. Why?" she asked. I rested my hands on the table and looked at Jessica.

"Look, I'm not going to lie. I didn't really come here for the food, I came here because I haven't seen you anywhere in this town. I've lived here for my entire life and I've never seen your face. It makes me wonder why someone like you would be in a small town like this. Family, maybe?" I asked her. She looked at me curiously, then nodded her head.

"Yeah, my uncle owns a restaurant here. After the death of my parents when I was three, he was the only one left to take care of me," she said in a light tone. I bowed my head in apologies.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I said. She just shook her head.

"If you're talking about my parents, I was too young to really bond to them," Jessica told me.

After about five minutes, our food arrived. In that time, I had learned that Jessica's parents left her everything in their wills. That explained why the way she carried herself resembled that of a wealthy person. I told her that I lost my memory when I was ten, and that my mother died when I was born. What surprised me the most wasn't that I could be so open to a complete stranger, it was that she was so open and willing to listen. It was a good thing for a change.

After we finished and left the check, we left and went to our different vehicles. Before we did though, Jessica faced me and held out her hand.

"I suppose that I may see you again, mister…" she hesitated. I just realized that I went through that entire thing without telling her my name. I shook her hand.

"Martin," I told her. "Martin Beckham."

**_oIo_**

**A Few Hours Later**

**11:59 p.m.**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

I sat in the office chair, looking back on the day's events. The whole thing with Jessica McCall struck me as strange. Partly because I know that I've never seen her before, but she still seems strangely familiar. The missing puzzle pieces of my memory may just be messing with my reality, but something's off. Whatever it is, I'll worry about it when I wake up tomorrow.

The lights in the pizzeria went out, and I was left alone in the office with a single light bulb illuminating it. I popped my neck and prepared myself for what could be a very strange six hours. Why?

Because the night has just begun.


	6. Third Night Break-in

**Hello reader, I am back with another chapter of Five Strange Nights. I feel that I have been away from this story for a little longer than needed, so I'm coming back with another chapter. I am currently working on two stories, so if I'm working on one story and you're waiting for another chapter on the other story, don't be afraid to PM me and ask me to post another chapter. Now, without further adew, Chapter 6 of Five Strange Nights.**

* * *

I looked around the office, wondering and pondering on the incident at the gym. I mean, a few guys assaulting a girl in public seems kind of strange, but I guess it makes sense. Jessica really is a beautiful woman, and since when do you see platinum hair like that? Not only that, but she… uh… she definitely... "filled out" in the right places...

I shook my head, telling myself to clear my head of those thoughts. I barely met the girl for christ's sake, and I'm already ogling at her! I picked up the monitor screen and checked the cameras. Bonnie, Chica, and Frankie were all still on the main stage, and Foxy was still in Pirates Cove. I sighed, putting down the monitor and returning to my mind to think about what happened at the gym.

It's possible that Jessica had always been in town, but our routines and schedules may have kept us from ever meeting until now. It's far fetched, but definitely possible. What confuses me though is the coincidence of me and her meeting at the gym at the same time. "Hey sweet cheeks, what's a babe like you doing at a boxing gym?"

The way that guy said it made it sound like she hasn't been at the boxing gym prior to that. At the same time, I went to the gym on a day other than saturday. It just seems kind of off to me… like, umm-

"Hey Martin, whatcha thinkin' about?" I heard from outside the door. I jumped and nearly fell back out of my chair, but barely caught myself. I took a deep breath, my heart skipping a beat, and returned the chair to its normal position. I leaned forward and pressed the LIGHT button by the door. The hallway light came on and Bonnie was waiting in the doorway, looking curious as ever.

"Oh, hey Bonnie. Jeez, you surprised me a bit there," I chuckled. Bonnie giggled and walked into the office.

"I didn't know you got scared so easily," she teased. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the seat.

"I don't. I was just thinking," I told her while I checked the cameras. Frankie and Chica were both still on the stage, so I checked the Pirate's Cove camera. The curtain was open, but I didn't see Foxy anywhere in the cove. I lowered the monitor back onto the armrest, unnerved.

"Martin, are you okay?" Bonnie asked me. I just stood up out of the chair as a rhythmic beat of light footsteps from the west hallway came closer and closer.

"Oh n-" I said, unfinished, as a blur of red fur tackled me to the ground. I hit the ground with a heavy thud, and grunted in surprise. Something, or rather someone, hugged tightly around my neck, squealing with delight.

"Martin! I'm so glad you're back!" Foxy cried happily. I laughed lightly, and hugged back.

"I was gone for less than a day, Foxy," I told her. The next thing she did was look up at me with a pouty expression that said "CUTE" all over it, and if I didn't know better, I would say that she had been practicing it.

"You know what I meant," she whined. "Jeez, you're so mean."

"I try my best," I retorted. Bonnie folded her arms and cleared her throat, getting my attention.

"Don't forget about me," she joked. "Anyways Martin, you said that you were thinking about something, right?" Bonnie asked me. Foxy let go of me and kneeled back to let me sit up.

"Something happened at the gym," I started. "Some guy was being a douche and I didn't like it, so he and I settled it in the ring."

"Did you win?" Foxy asked. I chuckled.

"I made sure to give him a beating that would last him a few years," I told the two. In response, they looked at me confusedly.

"Do wounds really last that long?" Bonnie asked.

"No, but memories do." I replied. "Apparently, this guy was a big shot at the boxing gym. Toro said that he played dirty and never lost because of it, so for him to lose to another fighter in a fair match must have really hurt his ego." The girls looked at me weird.

"Toro?" they said in unison. I was surprised.

"You guys remember Toro right?" I asked them, but they just shook their heads. I was confused, then I realized that I met Toro after I lost my memory. I met him when I was sixteen, six years after my permanent amnesia, so everybody at the Pizzeria wouldn't know him. Bonnie and Foxy looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to answer.

"Toro is the owner of the boxing gym I go to. He encouraged me to vent my anger at the gym when I was in highschool. It worked pretty well in keeping me under control, so I decided to keep going to his gym. After a while, I bought a full membership and routinely visited his gym," I explained. Bonnie and Foxy seemed to get it, so I got up, sat back into the chair and checked the monitors.

Frankie was still on the stage, but Chica was nowhere to be found. I flipped through the other cameras to try to find her, but I couldn't see where she was. I tapped on the camera labeled 'kitchen', but I only saw static. However, the camera audio was still functional and I could hear sizzling, humming, and the occasional clinking of cookware.

"Hey guys, does Chica like to cook?" I asked Bonnie and Foxy. The two looked at each other, then back at me and nodded.

"I'm surprised you didn't remember that about her, Martin," Foxy replied with a smirk. "When you were little, she cooked for you every time you came over."

"Oh yeah," I laughed. "Out of all the things to forget..." I put the monitor down and leaned back in the chair, looking at the ceiling. To think that Chica would cook for me every time, what did I do to deserve this? What did they see in me? Did they take pity? I looked back over to Bonnie and Foxy, whose expressions dropped a little bit.

"Hey Martin?" Bonnie asked. "Are you okay with us?"

"…What?" I said in confusion.

"You don't really remember us. With your amnesia and all, I feel like we're just strangers to you. We don't want you to feel forced or uncomfortable, so..." Bonnie hesitated. I looked at the two worriedly. Setting the monitor down, I stood up out of the chair and looked Bonnie and Foxy in the eyes.

"Let me get one thing straight," I said. "If there's one word that doesn't describe you in my eyes, it's 'stranger.' I don't remember everything, but when I'm around you girls, I feel safe. I feel like I actually belong, so don't you dare ask if I'm okay with you. You're the closest thing I have to family. It doesn't matter if I can't remember, because right now is the most important time for all of us, and I'm not ready to give that up because of the past…" …

… Did I go overboard? Too much?

"Martin," Foxy said in a quiet voice, barely a whisper. "Do you mean that? To you really mean that?" she asked me. I pulled her and Bonnie into a hug and kissed them on their foreheads.

"Every word," I assured them. "I'm gonna go check the kitchen, okay? I'll be right back." I began to walk out of the office, but stopped abruptly. I looked down at my chest to see Foxy with her arms around my waist, holding on to me as if I would disappear. She wrapped around me tight with her head laying on my chest.

"Don't go," Foxy said with a shaky voice. "Please. Just for a little longer." I looked down at Foxy caringly, then wrapped my arms around her.

"Okay, I'll stay."

Looking down at Foxy, I just realized how much of a height difference there was between us. The top of her head goes to my shoulders, so she's probably 5'5".That's nearly an entire foot difference. I remember her being taller… well, not really. What I do remember is all of the girls towering over me, but then again, that was before puberty.

I felt a steady quivering from my arms and looked down to see Foxy shaking, ever so slightly.

"Foxy, are you okay?" I asked, concerned. Foxy held on to me and refused to look up. Bonnie looked worriedly at Foxy.

"Foxy?" she added. I placed my hands on Foxy's shoulders to try to get her attention.

"Hey, is there something wr- Whoa!" I exclaimed as I was once again knocked to the ground by Foxy. I hit the floor with Foxy still wrapped around my chest. Surprised by the sudden fall, I became a little dazed. Funny how Foxy can do more damage to me than 'Steel Jab' could.

I looked up at Foxy who was now mounting me with misty eyes, her hands on my abs.

"Martin, you've grown into such a strong, caring man since I last saw you," she purred, rubbing her hands up and down my chest.

"Since last night?" I asked. Foxy's tail began to slowly flick back and forth as she lowered herself until her breasts were pressed up against me. Her face was merely an inch away from mine.

"Since ten years ago," Foxy corrected me. "When we first met you, your father brought you in because you were secluded from everybody in your school. You walked into the room while we were performing a song, and your expression went from withdrawn to curious faster than we had ever seen on any kid."

"But how did we get so close?" I asked, rather confused.

"Freddy is a friend of your dad's, so he was able to schedule something after closing time for you to meet us. Freddy and your dad, Michael, explained how you were very lonely because everybody was scared of you." Foxy chuckled. "At the time, we felt the same. The parents of the children that visited the pizzeria were rather scared of us."

"But I don't understand why they would be scared," I replied confusedly. "You are just as alive as they are."

"That's just it," Bonnie intervened. "Usually, all of the parents that bring their kids to the pizzeria come from a time when animatronics weren't considered alive. But now that we've been given a conscience, parents feel like they're talking to aliens. That's why we were able to connect with you, Martin. You were one of the few kids that understood what we felt like." Foxy licked her lips and smiled at me.

"To sum things up, Martin," Foxy said misty eyed. "We all needed someone who would comfort us from all the pain." Foxy pecked me on the lips then cuddled into my chest. "We had to hold ourselves back after you lost your memory because we didn't want to spring anything on you, but it was the hardest thing any of us had done."

"Foxy, look at me," I said softly. Foxy lifted her head, tears were in her eyes. I brought my hand up and wiped away her tears with my thumb. "I'm here now and I don't plan on leaving again."

Foxy hugged me tighter for a moment, then sat up. I got on my feet and helped Foxy up to hers. Bonnie smiled in the east doorway and motioned for us to follow.

"Let's go talk to Chica. She'd probably like some company, you know," Bonnie said. The three of us headed over to the kitchen with a flashlight. Since the main generator is off, if anyone needs to walk around then they'll need a flashlight. The kitchen however, has its own supply of power and can run at any time. We walked through the swinging kitchen door to see Chica sprinkling various toppings onto a pizza ready for the oven.

"Hey Chica, what's cookin'?" Foxy called out playfully. Chica jumped in surprise and nearly dropped a handful of fresh peppers. Letting out a tense breath, Chica clenched her fists.

"Jeez Foxy! I thought I told you not to scare me like… that." Chica hesitated. "Martin? W-What are you doing here?"

"Well, the kitchen camera only has audio, so I thought I'd check on you." I replied. Chica looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah… heh," Chica chuckled awkwardly. "Y-You didn't have to do that." I folded my arms and looked Chica in the eye.

"I know, but I should anyways," I replied wittingly. Chica's cheeks started turning a rosy color, so she looked away nervously and picked up her oven mitts.

"I'm cooking right now. I'll… uh… I-I'll come to your office when I'm done, o-okay?" she said whilst putting a pizza in the oven. Bonnie and Foxy tried to get Chica to actually talk, but I put a hand on both of their shoulders. They stopped talking and looked up at me with confused expressions.

"I'll be waiting," I said to Chica and smiled. Bonnie and Foxy reluctantly followed me back to the office. I sat back in my chair and waited for the damage. Foxy folded her arms and looked at me.

"Why are we back here?" Yep, there it is.

"We barged in and gave no time for Chica to compose herself," I replied. "For something like this, she'd need time to think. That's why she said that she'd come after she's done. She needs time." Bonnie and Foxy looked at me in confusion.

"You're able to read her that well?" Bonnie asked me. I just shrugged.

"I don't understand it either."

**_oIo_**

**5 hours later**

For the past four hours, Bonnie and Foxy decided to take a nap while I monitored the cameras and waited for Chica. Bonnie started waking up and sat up.

"I thought animatronics don't have to sleep." I said confused. Bonnie yawned cutely, then leaned her head down to mine.

"We don't have to, doesn't mean we can't," she replied. "Anyways, it's like 5:50 right now and Chica still hasn't come."

"Maybe she fell asleep or didn't follow through," I said as a possibility. Bonnie though for a second, then shook her head.

"Chica is usually very committed and won't forget what she says." I held my chin, thinking. I checked the kitchen camera again for anything, but… there was no noise. My expression went serious. I looked up at Bonnie, and she had the same expression. I jumped out of my chair and ran towards the kitchen.

"Wake up Foxy, then meet me in the kitchen!" I commanded. Bonnie nodded and went to wake up Foxy. I ran down the hall and burst into the kitchen. I looked around for anyone, but the kitchen was empty… except the oven was still running with nothing in it. Something weird was going on here.

"Chica! Where are you?" I yelled out. To mimic me running out of the kitchen, I kicked the doors open, but didn't go through them. I stood still and waited for the doors to close, listening for anything. As expected, I could hear rustling behind the island counter. The burglar was probably going to check to see if I was gone, looking over the counter. I took a blind guess and launched a judo kick over the counter. As expected, the perpetrator poked their head out right into my foot.

The burglar was launched backwards into a few metal cabinets, causing cookware to fall and ruckus to be made. Chica was being held by the burglar and was right beside me. I pulled her up to her feet.

"Chica, go get Bonnie and Foxy. Hurry!" I said hurriedly. Chica nodded her head and ran out of the kitchen. I looked back and took the chance to get a good look at the criminal. He was wearing a black balaclava on his head and wore a well tailored purple suit with a dark colored tie. His shoes were also very fancy, matching his suit. It kind of looked like someone you'd see in an old 2000's game called Team Fortress. The only thing that comes to my head seeing this guy is 'why would anyone break into a place looking like that?'

"Gig's up bud," I growled. "Take off the mask and maybe I'll let you keep all your fingers in tact." In response, the suited man produced what looked like a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Before I could react, the lights went out and I couldn't see anything. I pulled out my flashlight and turned it on, only to see an empty kitchen.

Outside the kitchen, I could hear the front door open in a hurry. I burst through the kitchen doors and to the front door. I could hear a car engine starting, so I opened the front doors and ran towards a black van with covered license plates. The van took off before I could get to it and drove off. I ran to my car, but its tires had been slashed flat.

The pizzeria's lights turned on and all four animatronics opened the main door, running to me. Chica was the first to speak.

"M-Martin, who was that?" she asked. At that moment, Freddie's sedan rolled into the parking lot.

"Hell if I know, but I have a feeling he's not leaving."

* * *

**IMPORTANT UPDATE: I'll be making some serious changes to the story. All of the chapters I've already written will be changed to accommodate character changes. It may seem weird at first because the chapters may have contradicting info, but just be forewarned that it's just because I'm making a few changes. Soon enough, all of the chapters will make sense again and the story will flow. And keep this in mind: The story is far from over!**

**Chapter one has been updated!**


	7. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT**

Hey guys, It's me again. Sorry it's been so long. I have no excuse, and I regret that I've ignored this story for so long.

It's grown relatively popular and I want to put some work into it. However, to do this, I'll need to make some serious story changes.

When I first released Five Strange Nights, it was about a man named Martin Beckham. He wasn't very different in any way, nothing defining about him. I'm changing that.

As of now, Martin Beckham is having a major change in his character.

All is explained in the first chapter, and I will be updating my previous chapters to match this information.

Please be patient with me and I'll be right back on this story, adding new chapters regularly.

If this announcement mislead you to thinking there was a new chapter, don't worry. I have a chapter ready for you right now. Enjoy!


	8. Jumped

**GUESS WHO'S BACK!?**

* * *

I sat across Freddy in the security office. He leaned against the doorways with his arms folded, a troubled look on his face.

"So you're saying someone was able to infiltrate, take Chica hostage, and control the kitchen lights from a personal device?"

I nodded my head. "He was dressed in a purple, custom-tailored suit and a face mask." I frowned. Personally, it all seemed really strange to me. What was he here for? Was it to kidnap Chica? Why was he in a suit!? It was all too weird. Perhaps Freddy felt the same way.

He pursed his lips and pushed off of the wall. "Well, it sounds like it's either a professional burglar or some type of rich potty."

"A-what-now?"

Freddy sighed. "A crazy rich kid with too much time on his hands."

I thought for a second. A crazy rich kid? No, that doesn't seem right. Whoever it was seemed like they knew what they were doing. But… batman knew what he was- forget it, batman's not real… or crazy.

"Well," I started. "You're right about the rich part, but I don't think he's crazy… or professional. No one who know's what they're doing wears a noisy dress suit to burgle a place with a security system, but he was smart enough to avoid a fight and kill the lights instead."

Freddy mumbled under his breath for a few seconds, thinking about his next move. "Martin, go ahead and head home. I'll work on setting up for his next break-in."

"If there is another," I added. "By the way, if you hadn't noticed, the burglar slashed my tires. I'll be keeping the car here until after tomorrow's shift." I didn't want to, but it's not like I had a choice. The son of a bitch shredded all of my tires, so it's stuck there until I can get new ones.

Freddy frowned. "Alright, now get out of here, I'll handle the restaurant."

**_oOo_**

I walked down the sidewalk as my apartment complex came into view a block away. My legs were on autopilot while my mind went haywire trying to understand the burglary. The burglar was absolutely strange, considering the fact that he was wearing a purple suit. Why not something meant more for stealth?

"Well look who it is."

I looked to my left to see 'Steel Jab' and his crew standing in an alleyway. I sighed. "Not in the mood."

Steel Jab stepped forward with clenched fists. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little fight?"

"Afraid of a little asskicking?" I retaliated. "By the way, your nose is still a little crooked." I understood that I was provoking him, but truth be told, he needed to learn that jumping me will get him nowhere.

Steel Jab growled. "Get him boys." Suddenly, all four of his friends ran towards me. Of course they did.

As soon as they reached me, I charged right through them with my shoulder, breaking their little line. The look on Steel Jab's face was priceless when he realized how fucked he was. He tried to run, but before he could, I jump kicked him to the ground and stomped on his hand.

"AAGH!" he grimaced as pain ran through his palm.

I pushed a little harder. "Just fuck off." Steel Jab's friends regained their footing and ran after me. With no time to lose, I hopped up and grabbed a hold of the fire escape, then pulled myself up before any of them could grab a hold. I didn't have much time to react, for Steel Jab's friends were already climbing. That meant I could just jump back down before they got up there!

I ran towards the opening out of the alleyway and leaped over the fire escape rail, landing and rolling out of the jump. Before any of the goons could react, I ran back into the street towards my apartment.

"Come on!" I heard from behind me. The sound of a car starting followed after. Oh no, did they have another person waiting in a car? I looked behind me to see a silver Scion FR-S.

"Shit!" I cursed, running faster. A few of the goons piled into the car and drove after me. There was no way I'd be able to outrun them… What the hell, why not try?

I kept running down the sidewalk, my apartment building coming into view a block away. I cursed under my breath as they gained on me. Any chance at this point I'd have to take. Off to my right was a construction site. Off to the left was a line of small stores. They were gaining on me real quick, so I had no time to decide.

I turned right and hopped over the metal mesh fence without a moment to spare as the car screamed to a stop where I was. Four guys quickly hopped out of the car and climbed the fence. All around me were different areas littered with metal girders and various tools and machinery, plenty of opportunities to lose my pursuers. Directly ahead of me was a structure of iron girders, reaching up four stories. Next to that was another building on the street, close enough to jump to.

It was risky, but it was my best shot. I ran towards one of the vertical poles and jumped off of it, grabbing a hold of another horizontal one 10 feet off of the ground. With a little upper body strength, I pulled myself up and worked my way across to another vertical girder, repeating the process. At this point, I was starting to run out of breath… starting.

Below me, only one of the guys was able to jump up to the first level. The other three backed up, looking at me, then at the next door building. I could see them connecting the dots in their heads.

I didn't have much time before they realized what I was doing. I hastened my climbing, leaping onto another girder. The ground was getting farther and farther away from me, sending my heart in my throat. A fall from this height would surely leave me crippled… or dead. I shook my head of these thoughts and kept running. The three guys that didn't climb were running over to the next building, probably to make their way to the rooftop.

I jumped onto the last level of girders, taking a quick moment to catch my breath. My arms were beginning to tire out, but I still had enough in me to keep going. One floor below me, the other goon was making his way up. If I was going to do this, I'd have to do it now. I had about 20 feet of running room, and a 12 foot gap from me to the roof of the other building.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself. With one final prayer to God that I don't die, I sprinted towards the gap. I propelled myself forward with one powerful kick after another, picking up speed. 10 feet from the gap… 8 feet… 5 feet… 1 foot. I planted my foot on the edge of the girder, and pushed into the air, 40 feet above the solid ground below. It was actually quite serene, soaring through the air, feeling like nothing could touch me. Technically, nothing was.

Unfortunately, that feeling didn't last long enough. I was immediately struck in the gut. My stomach hit the ragged edge of the brick ledge, cutting into my abdomen. I howled in pain, struggling to get myself back onto my feet. Behind me, the guy had made it to the top and he was rearing up to jump.

"Jeez," I grumbled to myself. "This guy is ballsy." At this point, the other three were probably getting close to the top now. Holding my bleeding stomach, I got myself up and ran towards the rooftop exit. Behind me, I could hear a pair of footsteps on metal, then nothing. I looked back to see the goon in the air, leaping to the ledge much better that I was. He landed swiftly on the ledge, breaking into a run right towards me.

He was a muscled guy, and not just muscled, MUSCLED. He had a mean look on his face, and the shaved head of a leatherneck. He wasn't one to mess with, especially since he meant business. I took off in the opposite direction, heading for the rooftop exit. I turned the handle and opened the door, but before I could step inside, the goon grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back outside.

He reared his fist and drove it towards my face with haste. Fortunate for me, I actually know what I'm doing in a one-on-one fight. Parrying his jab to the side, I brought my other fist up and connected a solid punch to his nose. He didn't budge all that much.

A knockout punch right to the nose, and he didn't even take a step back. "Damn." The tank of a goon grabbed me by my shirt and threw me against the wall, kneeing me in the stomach, then throwing me back down to the floor. My already injured stomach was starting to bruise bad, and I wasn't in any condition to fight, not that it would really work.

The rooftop door opened and the other three guys stepped out. I was running out of options. With how bad my abdomen was doing, there was no way I'd be able to go back down the metal structure. I coughed up a little blood, the pain starting to settle in. Even if I wanted to go back down the girders, I'd have to get past the goons and make the same jump. Trying to get to that side of the building was out of the question… But what about the other side?

Most buildings this tall have fire escapes… And I didn't see one on the construction side. The four guys started walking towards me, cracking their knuckles and laughing like common delinquents. I was on the ground, and they think that means I can't get back up. In a flash, I was back up and sprinting towards the fire escape. They didn't think about this, so I was able to get the jump on them and make my way down and put some distance between me and them.

I got to the last floor and jumped down into the alley. My feet landed on the ground, but my legs immediately gave out. I collapsed onto the ground, exhausted and beat. My stomach suffered too much and I wasn't fit for this kind of running… or climbing. I used up what energy I could to get back to the street and onto the sidewalk, but that was all I could manage. The goons caught up with me, and Steel Jab was waiting there as well. They had me pinned, and I couldn't fight my way out this time.

"Had enough?" he spat.

I got up to my knees, still holding my stomach. "Don't kid yourself, it's just a flesh wound."

Steel Jab obviously found that comical, laughing loudly. "I can't believe this! You still think you're in control. Well guess what buddy?" He right hooked me in the face, knocking me back down. "I'm gonna beat your ass so hard that you won't be able to fuckin' piss standing up!" He stood up and curb stomped me in the gut, earning a howl of pain from me.

He brought his foot up again and crushed my hand underneath it. I gritted my teeth, barely holding on to consciousness. I guess this is what I get for trying to be the good guy. All of this because I interrupted Steel Jab's little groping party back at Toro's. All of this because I felt that I was in charge of being the hero of the story. All of this because of Jessica…

Consciousness was fading away. I wasn't going to be able to stay awake, and there was no telling what I'd wake up to, if I did wake up. Suddenly, there were police sirens. Faint in my mind, but they were close.

Steel Jab and his goons stopped, looking back towards the street. "Shit! Scramble!" They all ran away, getting back into the car, and driving off. I exhaled slowly. Golden timing, that's what that is. The sirens continued to blare on the street, getting closer to the alleyway. I looked down the road, but I couldn't see any red or blue lights. There was just a car. An expensive Audi down the street, and it was driving towards the Scion.

Well, I thought it was, but it stopped by me instead. The car parked and someone stepped outside. I squinted my eyes, trying to see who it was, but I couldn't focus very well. Everything was blurred, but I could still see a few things. I saw long silver hair, pale skin, blue eyes, a white skirt, and a candy colored top. I knew exactly who it was.

"... Jessica?" She ran towards me, and my vision faded out.


End file.
